Storage organizers, shelving units, and other storage systems are known in the art. These storage systems may be attached to a wall for structural support, or they may even be free standing and secured to a vertical surface for stability. Storage systems that are attached to walls and other vertical surfaces require a wall standard that secures to a wall and a shelf bracket that secures to the wall standard which supports a shelf. At a minimum, one shelf bracket and one wall standard are required to support each end of a shelf. However, due to the narrow width of wall studs, only one wall standard may be mounted into a single wall stud. For this reason, while shelves may be positioned on the same level, they do not form a continuous shelving surface as each shelf is supported solely by their respective two or more brackets in different wall studs. In order to secure a series of shelves in a level plane, a large number of brackets are required which can be expensive and time consuming to assemble.
Storage systems in the art also suffer from a lack of structural rigidity due to the single plate design and structure of their shelf brackets. These brackets are typically made from a single piece of material that is prone to torsional stress and failure as the weight on the shelf bracket is increased which limits the maximum weight that these storage systems can accommodate. If an uneven amount of weight is positioned on either the left side or the right side of a bracket, the single plate design of the bracket is unable to withstand the resultant torsional stress and the bracket may fail.
Another drawback common to storage systems common in the art is that multiple fasteners are required to secure a shelf to two or more shelf brackets. These fasteners increase the amount of time and effort required to assemble and disassemble prior art shelving systems.
Therefore, a need exists for novel adjustable continuous shelf mounting systems and apparatuses. There also exists a need for novel shelf mounting systems and apparatuses that are able to mount shelves with a reduced number of shelf brackets and wall standards allowing a single wall stud to support the ends of two shelves. There is a further need for a novel shelf mounting systems and apparatuses comprising shelf brackets that resist bending and/or twisting when weight is applied to one side creating torsional stress on the bracket. Finally, there exists a need for novel shelf mounting systems and apparatuses that have shelves and shelving brackets that are able to secure and engage to each other without requiring separate fasteners thereby facilitating assembly and disassembly.